Saying Goodbye
by Ausha Black
Summary: At the end of season 3, when Pete is getting ready to leave town, he goes to say goodbye to the girl he’s loved for years. How will Chloe say goodbye?


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them.

Summary: At the end of season 3, when Pete is getting ready to leave town, he goes to say goodbye to the girls he's loved for years. How will Chloe say goodbye?

Rating: PG-13 (rating may go up, depending on the response I get!)

(A.N.: Okay, guys! This is my first Smallville fic. I don't know how long it's gonna be, so bear with me. Let me know how I'm doing!)

As Pete drove away from the Kent farm for the last time, he couldn't help it as the tears cascaded down his face. He wiped them away with his sleeve. He had to go. He couldn't stay in Smallville and risk telling anyone Clark's secret. Clark was his brother. He had to protect him.

When Pete drove by Smallville High on his way home, he noticed the one light still glowing in a window.

"Chloe must be working late again at the 'Torch'", Pete thought to himself, "I can't leave without saying goodbye to her."

He steered into the school parking lot and into an empty parking place right out front.

As he walked down the now silent halls, he felt the full force of what leaving Smallville meant. No more midnight coffee runs for Chloe while they were working on the latest piece of the Wall of Weird. No more harassing Clark into previewing his grades to see if he passed. No more hanging out with Clark at lunch, teasing Chloe about how she had enough bags under her eyes for a two-week vacation. No more Chloe.

That thought alone made the waterworks start all over again. Since Chloe had found out about his parent's divorce, she had been incredibly supportive to him. She had invited him to dinner at her house, so he didn't have to sit in the middle of the ominous silence between his parents at their dinner table. If he couldn't stand staying at his place at night, she always had her window open so he could sneak in and sleep in the guest room. Boy, was it a rush that time Lana almost caught him heading back out the window!

It was so hard not to just lean over on those nights and kiss her strawberry-pink, soft, beautiful lips. He was so in love with her. It killed him only being her friend, but that was better than not having her in his life at all. But from now on he _wouldn't_ have her at all.

As Pete approached the door to the 'Torch', he wiped the last of his tears away, feeling a little like a sissy for crying so much. He pushed the door open to the sight of Chloe typing madly on her computer. She hears the door open and whips around in her chair.

"Oh, hey Pete! I was just finishing this story about how that girl who moved to Grandville-- could levitate metallic objects. Apparently, she was standing near the

fridge when the meteors hit."

"Uh, that's cool, Chloe. Still confusing, but cool."

"Well, it's much more clearly explained in the paper. I'll print you a copy to take and read while you're on the plane tomorrow. You're still leaving tomorrow, right?" Chloe asks with a frown.

"Afraid so. I just came from telling Clark goodbye. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be." Pete says, with downcast eyes.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss you, Pete. You're the best school paper photographer and midnight java runner that a girl could have." Chloe said with a sad smile. "Ah, and here's your copy of the article. Now I'm officially done for the night!"

"Cool! I'm going to miss reading all your articles."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'll email them all to you!"

"I guess I should get a bigger inbox, then." Pete jokes.

"Hey, they're not that long!" Chloe pouts. She jokingly punches Pete in the arm.

"Ouch! Watch it, Iron Fist!" Pete pretends to be injured.

"Ah, what a wimp!"

"Oh, I'm a wimp now, am I?" he says playfully.

"That's what I said, sissy boy!"

"Oh, you're soooo gonna get it now!"

With that, Pete snaps his arms out and starts tickling Chloe right above her belly button, where she's the most ticklish.

"Hey, Pete, stop it! That's soooo not fair!" Chloe manages to get out before doubling over laughing as Pete continues his tickle attack.

Pete accidentally walks backwards into the wastepaper basket and trips, bringing Chloe down on top of him.

"Ouch! Pete are you all right?" Chloe asks with great concern.

"Man, I'm seeing about a hundred different stars right now, but I think I'll survive. Wow it's Shaq!" He acts like a miniature Shaq is spinning around his head.

"Ha ha very funny." A sarcastic Chloe helps Pete off the floor.

As Pete stood up, Chloe lost her balance from pulling him up. When Pete steadies her, their eyes meet.

"We're so close right now. I might never have a chance life this again." Pete contemplates silently.

He moves forward slightly, leaning into Chloe's lips. She doesn't pull away, and he lightly kisses her on the lips.

"Pete", she whispers as he pulls away.

"Oh, Chloe, I'm so sorry. I just looked in your eyes and I forgot everything else. I couldn't bear the thought of never kissing you again."

Chloe looks at Pete and sees the hurt in his eyes that the thought of leaving has put there. She knows he loves her. And she had to realize too late just how much she cared for him. The day he finally admitted that his parents were splitting up, when she saw the hurt in his eyes, that's when she realized how much she cared for him. All those nights over the last few weeks that he had spent at her house, she just couldn't get up the courage to make a move. Then she found out he was moving. It crushed her into a million pieces. As she looked into Pete's eyes now, though, she knew that she had to be with him, even if it was only for one night.

"Do you have to go home tonight? Or can you come home with me?" she asked suddenly, almost surprising herself.

"Uh, well, I'm pretty much all packed, and my Dad's not gonna be there anyway. So I guess I could come over." Pete looks a little confused.

"Cool, let's go!" Chloe grabs her jacket and takes Pete's hand. After locking up, they walk over to Pete's car.

"Will you follow me home so I can drop off the car? Then I'll just hide in the bushes until your Dad goes to sleep." Pete says.

"Ok. Actually, my Dad's out of town for a job interview. He's not going to be back until tomorrow night. And Lana's staying at the Talon to finish up packing all the café' stuff before she leaves for Paris. Plus, I'll give you a ride home in the morning." Chloe says all this with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh, then are you sure it's ok for me to come over?" Pete asks, doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna be alone in that house. Not tonight." Chloe says with a little shiver.

They get into their cars and head to Pete's to drop off his car. The whole ride, Chloe is trying to figure out what she is doing. What does she expect to happen tonight? She knows what she wants to happen, but what if Pete thinks she's gone insane? All she knows is that she's going to give him the best moving-away present he could ever get!

(A.N.: Okay, guys, tell me what you think? I've already stared chapter 2, but if you have any suggestions, let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! )


End file.
